


Watching Over You

by hearteyesbane (LazyGaySnake)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Devils, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Guardian Angels, I forgot the name, M/M, Manipulation, Romance, alternative universe, based off of this weird cartoon i liked when i was 12, but not for long so its okay, but that was the shit back then, dumb boyfriends being dumb, hunk is being bullied :(, klance, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGaySnake/pseuds/hearteyesbane
Summary: It's hard being an angel and going to angel school when the human you're supposed to be watching over accidentally gets himself almost killed at least 3 times a day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm sooo...  
> Hi there.  
> I haven't posted anything in quite a while, so sorry if this is absolute shit. I've got many more unfinished works on my laptop with way more potential than this but somehow I was only able to get a decent chapter out of this one. I'm not confident about this, I'm scared it's kinda lame (well it was heavily influenced by a cheesy cartoon that I cringe over liking to this day). But I needed to post something, to get out of this block. I needed to feel like a proper writer again I guess...  
> I usually think long and hard before writing anything and all my stuff has some kind of emotional value while with this I kind of just sat down and wrote?? I could barely think of a title?? Sorry if its shit I tried???  
> Okay enough of this cheesy speech (excuse me i have anxiety) I hope you like this, whatever this is. Aaand yeah enjoy

Groans of agitation and irritation could be heard echoing throughout the cafeteria of The Angel Academy as a certain grumpy angel not so graciously stormed in and proceeded to get his lunch along with an entire jug of coffee. He slammed his tray onto the table before sliding into the chair next to his friend Allura, muttering a string of profanities that really shouldn’t be coming out of an angel’s mouth. 

 

“What did he do now?” Pidge, who seemed to be very amused by Keith’s never ending suffering asked through a bite of their sandwich.

 

“First of all, chew your fucking food before you speak. Second of all, he jumped in front of a goddamn truck to save a cat! Again!” he let out another distressed noise upon laying his head in his hands. 

 

“What even is the fucking point of being a guardian angel if I can’t stop him from doing shit like this?! I know I’m only supposed to come in when there’s some kind of moral dilemma going on in his life but if he dies saving a fucking cat I won’t have a human to be a guardian angel for!” was followed by a large gulp of coffee. He was going to regret this. 

 

Keith Kogane was a sweet tooth, coffee really wasn’t his ideal drink of choice, but with his idiotic human testing his patience and his nerves on a daily basis he really didn’t seem to have any other choice. So despite his friends' advice to tone it down he kept his caffeine intake high. 

 

“You’re lucky you have a kind hearted idiot. My previous human was weirdly into torturing animals. No matter what I said or did I couldn't win a single challenge,” Pidge once again spoke without swallowing their food first, before fixing anyone’s morals they need to fix their own manners. 

 

“Did that guy even have a soul?!” it wasn't like Allura to talk while eating but this would leave anyone appalled. 

 

“To this day, I genuinely don’t think he did” 

 

“Look I get where you’re coming from but my idiot of a human somehow manages to find these cats in need at least 3 times a week! It’s getting fucking ridiculous!” Keith felt the need to accompany this explanation with a series of vigorous hand motions and ridiculous facial expressions.

 

“And cats are only a small bit of the problem! Yesterday he almost set his house on fire while making pancakes! Couple of weeks ago he wanted to try swallowing coke and mentos at the same time! Luckily Hunk was there to stop his dumb ass. And need I even mention that time he broke his arm trying to do a backflip off of second floor?!”

 

Keith felt he deserved some sort of award for the most stressed out guardian angel on planet Earth. No human could be as stupid and as reckless as Lance McClain. He was an idiot who was too kind for his own good and when that wasn’t the case he was just plainly an idiot, there was no explanation as to why he did the things he did, he’s just fucking dumb. 

 

Keith contemplated requesting for his human to be changed but he somehow felt that no one would put up with the shit he puts up with, no one else would want to be Lance’s guardian angel, and he needs one. He so desperately needs one. So Keith has spent his past year sighing, groaning, drinking way too much coffee and just being stressed out in general because he has no way of stopping Lance from physically harming himself in the dumbest of ways. 

 

He felt a hand gently caressing his back. To his left, Allura sat smiling sympathetically at him. He leaned into the touch and let himself be calmed by her motherly presence. Allura was awesome, she was always there for Keith and always willing to listen to him complaining about Lance for hours on end. 

 

“It’ll work out Keith” she continued petting his back.

 

“Yeah, and next time you get to show yourself to him you could maybe discreetly let him know how much of an idiot he is” Pidge gave him a sympathetic smile, they finally finished that damn sandwich.

 

______________________________

 

The next couple of days went by pretty uneventfully. Lance tripping over his own feet, choking on air, burning his fingers on the stove. These kinds of things used to stress Keith out but he somehow began developing an immunity of sorts, these were the good days, things were calm, maybe a bit too calm.

 

“How’s it going love?” Keith jumped as a low female voice whispered in his ear. He had his sword out in an instant, pointing it at the source of the sickly sweet whispers, Nyma.

 

“Woah! Slow down there pumpkin” she chuckled with her arms raised in the air. “I come in peace”

 

“Drop the pet names” he huffed as he got rid of his sword. “What do you want?”

 

“Awwww don’t be like that” she whined. “Do I always have to have an ulterior motive? Maybe I just want the pleasure of your company.” She drifted closer to Keith, making herself comfortable on his desk. She kept scooting closer and closer until she almost fell into Keith's lap. When will she realize that nothing good will come out of flirting with an angel? Especially one who clearly was not interested in you, or girls, for that matter.

 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Keith was this close to punching her in the face unless she got out of his personal bubble.

 

“You couldn’t even play along, could you? Entertain me for a bit?” upon saying that she finally found it fitting to move away. 

 

“I don’t have time for your games, Nyma. Go mess with your underlings if you’re so bored”

 

“Oh but I didn’t come to play. I came to challenge you.” She purred out through a grin.

 

“Over what? He’s not acting up.”

 

“I know that but I thought we could have our little private challenge, unrelated to our duties. We’ll play a game, I’ll even be gracious enough to let you pick, and if I win I get to go down and mess with our little human”

 

“And if I win?”

 

“The next two times he acts up, you get to talk to him, without me interfering. There won’t be a need for a challenge either.”

 

“No.” 

 

“Scared you’ll lose, angel?” she snickered. “And I’m giving you such a great deal as well.”

 

“As much as I would love to go along with your taunts and prove you wrong by kicking your ass, I’m not putting Lance in danger.”

 

“Do you really think I’d harm him?”

 

“I know you would. You don’t give a shit about anything, you treat humans as disposables. I’m not going to put him in danger for the sake of your entertainment.”

 

She let out a sigh “All you angels are so stuck up, plain, boring. Always rules, rules, rules. Don't pretend like you care about him so much, you're just scared of Shiro. You know he'll chew you out if you go against his word.”

 

“I’m not a human Nyma, you can’t provoke me with shit like that”

 

“Ooooh, such dirty mouth, little angell” she snickered. “Fine, I’ll leave. For now” For the sake of being dramatic or whatever the hell she was doing, this time, she actually used the door. 

It wasn't like her to just give up like this.

 

“Don’t you dare go down there on your own!” he yelled after her.

 

“I don’t take orders from angels, Kogane!” she yelled back, smugly, before disappearing.

 

Keith was gonna have to keep an eye on her from now on. Which was not gonna be easy with the exams coming up. He sighed. Why did everyone have to give him such a hard time?

 

______________________________

 

Keith was right, it was just like a calm before the storm, at best. At worst Nyma had her fingers in this. Hunk has been getting bullied lately and Lance, enraged, started getting into fights. Keith asked for a permission to go down to him but he was denied every time. It was so damn frustrating, watching Lance get angrier and angrier and not being able to do anything about it. For the past week he’s been going home covered in cuts and bruises and Hunk’s bullies don’t seem to be interested in stopping. Keith could tell, his human was about to do something dumb, dumber than usual that is.

 

________________________________

 

“Hey Pidge” he approached his friend carefully as they were sitting on their desk in their shared bedroom watching over Hunk in the small orb.

 

“How’s he holding up?”

 

“Not too good, but he’s strong, he has hope. He’s feeling guilty though, seeing Lance getting hurt for his sake isn’t sitting too well with him.” They sighed.

 

“He’s too nice for his own good." And he really was. Hunk was a big guy, he could've easily taken them down, he just din't want to hurt anyone. Truly a heart of gold, something to be admired. 

 

“Wish I could say the same about your idiot, he’s been getting out of control these days”

 

“Tell me about it. I have no idea what he could do in this state and the teachers won’t let me go down and talk to him because the portrait isn’t acting up. I mean what kind of bullshit?! I’m his guardian angel! I’m supposed to always be there for him.”

 

“You know that’s not how it works Keith, we have to do our best to keep them out of harm’s way, but the very last decision is theirs. We’re not allowed to interfere in their lives, we just need to watch over them”

 

“I know, but it’s still frustrating, it makes me feel like we’re doing this whole guardian angel thing wrong. Have you asked to go see Hunk?”

 

“I have, they won’t let me, cause he’s not doing anything. Besides suffering, that is” they chuckled bitterly. 

 

“I’m sorry buddy” Keith put an arm around his friend’s narrow shoulders. He felt them shake under his touch as they watched Hunk getting cornered by the group of thugs from his school. 

 

It was moments like these, when it got the most frustrating, they were in pain when they didn’t deserve it. Weren’t they supposed to protect them from stuff like that too? What kind of guardian angels were they if they were only allowed to affect their human’s lives when they were causing harm to others. That being said what the hell are those bullies’ angels doing? They are supposed to stop them from doing shit like this. 

 

Keith hadn’t noticed he’d zoned out deep in his thoughts until he heard Pidge speak.

 

“And they’re at it again.” 

 

He focused back on the orb just to see Hunk curled up clutching his stomach, and Lance going between beating people up and getting beat up, mostly the latter. What caught his attention was Lance’s hand going towards something glistening, attached to his belt. A knife. Oh no, no you don't you goddamn idiot. Out of all fucking things. 

 

Keith didn’t hesitate, nor did he, for a moment, stop to rethink his decision. His human was about to do the dumbest thing anyone could ever do, and he had no time to go look for the approval of his teachers. Without a word, his eyes never leaving Lance in Pidge’s orb, he evaporated, leaving his friend confused.

____________________________________

 

In a flash he was in the middle of the fight, grabbing lance from behind and pulling him away. Lance dropped the knife attempting to struggle out of Keith’s hands. Luckily, as an angel, Keith had a bit more physical power than a human would and was able to pull Lance away right before some of the teachers showed up and held the other boys back. It was Keith’s turn first, they’ll have the time to deal with him later.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Lance snapped the first thing after being released from Keith’s grip. “Who even are you?!”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Stopping you from stabbing people?!” 

 

“How did you-“ his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before quickly being swallowed by anger again. 

 

“They fucking had it coming! And if the adults aren’t gonna do anything about this, I will!”

 

“By doing what? Stabbing them to death?!” He was an angel, he really wasn’t supposed to be losing his cool in these sorts of situations but Lance has been testing his patience for far too long already. This wasn't Lance, this was not who he is. No matter how many fights he got into in order to protect Hunk, he would never do more than break a nose, let alone attempt to kill somebody. Something was up.

 

“Do you realize what it means to kill a person? Are you ready to live with that?”  
That shut him up. Lance’s shoulders, previously tense in anger, started shaking as he tried to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. 

 

Keith approached him slowly, as if he were a wounded animal. He laid one hand on his shoulder, lightly, and ever so gently pulled him into his arms. It felt divine. For the first time since becoming a guardian angel has he felt like one, truly. For the first time he truly felt like he was protecting Lance, he never wanted to let him out of his arms. That's where he was the safest. 

 

“You’re so dumb” he whispered into his human’s hair, stroking it lightly. 

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered back. 

 

"Just promise me you won't even think about doing something like this anymore. I promise I'll find a way to pacify those thugs but you gotta promise me this in return" he pleaded, still quietly. He didn't really know what he was saying, didn't really know how he could affect these random humans, but he had to. He had to take this burden off of Lance's shoulders.

 

"I promise" was the only thing Lance croaked out. 

 

Just as Keith had started to enjoy their little moment of peace Lance jumped away from him with a not so graceful scream. Keith stared at him, confused for a moment, before realizing that Lance had tried to return the hug only to have his arms go straight through Keith. It was his own fault this time, in his hurry he had forgotten to change into his solid form, anyone would’ve freaked out.

 

Expectant of terrified stuttering and incoherent confusion induced sentences, Keith was taken aback when his human very bluntly, with as little grace as ever, proclaimed “Are you a ghost?!”

It took his brain couple of seconds to process the ridiculous question before bursting into laughter. He was wrong to expect a normal human reaction out of Lance, you’d think he knows him better by now but the boy was quite unpredictable.

 

“Literally do not laugh I almost stabbed a person then got hugged by a phantom, this is either a really weird dream or I’m going completely crazy”

 

Keith just shook his head slightly, chuckles still escaping him. He never answered Lance’s question directly, he just looked at him. And Lance started back. He had no idea what they were trying to achieve with this, but it felt like they were connecting, with their eyes only. 

"How come you can touch me, but I cant touch you?" he finally spoke.

 

"I'm not actually touching you as I'm not in my solid form, it's my aura you're feeling. And because you don't have the same kind of aura, you go right through me." Why was he explaining any of this to him? Lance wasn't even supposed to know he existed, not like this. Oh God, Keith was so fucked.

 

Lance didn't say anything else after that. They spent a couple of minutes just looking at each other, no words needed, no words desired. 

 

Lance’s eyes finally shifted towards his own feet in embarrassment, slight blush clouding his cheeks. It made Keith feel strangely warm. This was the first time he saw Lance this way, and it was because of him. 

 

Suddenly, as if a switch had been pushed in his brain, his head quickly snapped towards the hallway, where Hunk was, being comforted by- Shay?! What the hell was she doing there?! Was Pidge seeing any of this? Were they challenging each other?

 

He turned back to Lance. His human’s eyes on Hunk, pained expression on his face, seemingly unaware of the demon sitting next to his best friend. Because he was. In this form, Shay was only visible to Hunk, just like Keith was only visible to Lance.

 

Seems like his time with Lance will need to be cut short. If the devils were here it definitely didn’t mean anything good, besides, he wasn’t even supposed to be here. He needed to get back to the academy before he got into even more trouble than he was already in.

 

Sparing Lance one last quick look, he evaporated back to The Angel Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone actually like it? I hope you did.  
> Yeah anyways, please don't be too harsh with me, I'm quite anxious..  
> I'm not sure when or if I'll post more, if you guys like it I will but yeah I guess I'll continue working on this and if anyone wants to read it I'll try my best to get more out  
> Sorry for all the anxiety seeping out of these notes, this is fucking stressful. Expect more memes in the following chapters, now that we've gotten this shit out of the way  
> Love ya, peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello materinos  
> I am back with a new chapter. I actually like this one better than the first one?? Also I edited the first one a little bit so if you would like to read the improved version of it you can.  
> Ummm yeah.. Hope you have fun reading this, I certainly had fun writing it~

A week ago, (Lance)

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? You don’t need me to come over?” he struggled, holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder. As worried as he was about Hunk, his hungry little siblings were not in the mood to wait while he had an emotional phone call with his best friend.

 

“Lance, I’ll be fine! I’m a big boy, literally. Besides, I can hear you already have handful to take care of over there.” He chuckled at the last bit.

 

“Yeah, little shits demand food, so I better put the phone down before I set something on fire. But seriously Hunk, you’ll be fine won’t you?”

 

“I will buddy, I promise. Now I go, I can hear the yelling getting louder”

 

“Just you laugh, I’d like to see you try taking care of these 3 gremlins. I’m hanging up, kay? Bye.”

 

“Bye”

 

Lance sighed, he really had to time to be staring off into space now, but he still did. It felt so frustrating, he felt useless. His best friend was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Hey, hey, Lance.” He felt his little brother pull at his shirt.

 

“Ah, sorry munchkin, I’ll have the food ready in no time.” he ruffled the small boy’s hair.

 

“No, not that. You dropped your phone into the pan.” 

 

It was at that moment Lance’s nose was hit with an overwhelming stench of melting plastic. In the moment of panic he picked up the pan and launched his phone across the room, probably shattering its screen.

 

He allowed a dejected sigh to escape as the room filled up with amused children’s laughter. At least they were having fun. 

 

Somehow, somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt as if someone was watching all of this unfold and getting really pissed off. Such a weird hunch to have.

 

He didn’t bother picking his phone up to check the damage. Fried and launched across a room, probably way beyond saving. Instead, he focused on making his siblings’ dinner.

 

_______________________

 

His siblings fed and his parents finally coming home from work gave Lance an opportunity for a little evening walk. He needed a way to clear his head, and that was not happening in the house full of children. 

 

He snuggled deeper into his coat at a sudden gust of cold wind. He walked along the darkening streets of his neighbourhood entertaining himself by huffing and watching his breath forming into small cloud before dissipating. 

 

“Hey! Hey you!” he turned around to see a girl on the other side of the road, urging him over with her hands.

 

She was absolutely beautiful. Her fluffy blond hair sitting on top of her head in the form of two bouncy pig tails. Her pale, slender finger holding a cigarette near her lips. Despite the cold, there was no flush on her face, just a mischievous glint in her eyes, and an eerie feeling surrounding her. 

 

He looked around, wondering if she was maybe calling for someone else, he had never seen this girl before. But the two of them appeared to be the only ones around. 

 

Still, just to make sure, he pointed at himself with a questioning look on his face and only went over after seeing her nod her head.

 

“Hey sweetheart” she purred out, before taking a drag out of her cigarette. 

 

“Uhm, hi? Do I know you?” 

 

“No, but you seemed troubled all on your own when I saw you, so I thought I’d offer some help.” 

“Want one?” she opened up her box of cigarettes. 

 

“No, thanks. I don’t smoke” 

 

“Would you like to try?”

He hesitated for a second, he considered cigarettes disgusting, seriously, who still thought they needed to smoke to look cool. But there was something about this girl, somehow he didn’t want to look lame in front of her.

 

“Yeah, sure” he said as he pulled one out of the box.

 

“Atta boy” she smiled, lighting his cigarette. There was something wicked about that smile. But Lance somehow failed to be bothered by it, in favour of her beauty.  
He took a drag out of the cigarette and immediately had a coughing fit. She laughed, of course she did.

 

“So, why were you looking so blue?”

 

He poured his soul out to this stranger. This random girl, who seemed as cold as this night, he told her everything.

 

“I think the solution is pretty easy, love” She blew out a puff of smoke, she was on her third cigarette. Lance tried to power through that first one, attempting to impress her, but he couldn’t, so he just ended up talking.

 

“You just gotta hurt them, more than they hurt your friend. Or scare them. They’re just cowards, that much is obvious. If they were looking for thrill they’d pick another gang fight with”

 

“How do I hurt them more? There’s only one of me, as many times as I try, I’m always overpowered.”

 

“That’s because you only use your body to fight.”

 

“You don’t mean-?”

 

“I’m thinking a knife, way easier to find than a gun, less of a pain in the ass, still just as effective. Fuck one of them up, the others will scatter like mice” again, that wicked chuckle. 

 

Lance was at the loss of words, what was he supposed to say? It was wrong, what she was suggesting was wrong, but Lance was honestly out of ideas.

 

“You’re scared? Of course you are, but there’s no need to be. They were the ones who hurt your friend first, they hurt him badly and they’re not gonna stop. Are you really hoping adults will do something about this? Don’t be silly. They had it coming.”

 

“You really think it would work?”

 

“I’m positive, my dear” She got closer. “They deserve everything you have in store for them. Don’t be like them, don’t be a coward. Protect your friend” sickly sweet whispers filled Lance’s ears, leaving his cheeks dusted with blush.

 

Without another word, the girl stood up, and walked away. At some point it felt as if she disappeared, in the middle of the road. As if she was never even there, just like a mirage. She came, filled Lance’s mind with terror, using her sweet whispers and then left, leaving him flustered and his heart beating faster. Was it the presence of a pretty girl or the terror that filled his mind at the thought of taking a life, he wasn’t sure.

 

______________________

 

Just as expected, as soon as Keith flew back to his and Pidge’s shared room, there Shiro was, waiting for him. His hands crossed, and “the look” on his face.

 

“Okay I know what you’re thinking but-“ Keith tried to explain himself but was quickly interrupted.

 

“Did his portrait react?” 

 

“No but-!”

 

“Was there a need for your interference?” 

 

“Yes! This isn’t who he is! He wouldn’t hurt a fly Shiro let alone kill a human! You should’ve seen him he was a mess when I went down there!”

 

“It was entirely his decision Keith, he wasn’t even having second thoughts about it, I know you want to believe he’s better than this but you might not know your human as good as you think you do. You revealed yourself to him, in your angel form, and that is unacceptable. What is the first thing we teach you here?”

 

“We do not interfere with our humans’ lives, we merely watch over them and only offer advice once their soul is hesitant. And under no circumstance do we reveal ourselves to them in our ethereal form.” Keith repeated mechanically, a sentence he probably heard every single since the day he came to this school.

 

“Exactly. You had no right to interfere, if this was something your assistance was needed with, you would know and you’d have a duel with Nyma.”

 

“She had her fingers in this! I know it Shiro! The other day she came to challenge me for no reason and I refused. I know she went there on her own!”

 

“Do you have any proof she went down to see Lance without permission?”

 

“She’s a devil! The worst in her class! Do I need proof? Do you really think this is beyond her?!”

 

“Keith, I know what Nyma’s like, but if you can’t prove she did it I won’t accuse her of something you’re not absolutely sure of.”

 

“Then give me a chance to do prove it!” 

 

“And how do you plan to do that?”

 

“Let me go down, talk to Lance, ask him about it. I’ll go in my human form, please Shiro.”

 

“Keith, you know very well I can’t do that. You already broke the first rule you were not meant to. I’m supposed to be punishing you, not letting you do it again.”

 

“I know she did something Shiro! Would I lie about something like this?!”

 

“You’re impulsive, Keith. I understand you did what you did, with best intentions but you still need to-“

 

“Do you think that’s what this is?! Trying to get out of a stupid punishment?! Well, unlike any of you I actually care about my human, and if I don’t do something about this, she’ll seriously hurt him! She already tried. I know Lance and I know killing someone would never even cross his mind! If you just let me prove it to you, I’ll accept any punishment.” 

 

He had to stay stern, defying Shiro wasn’t like him, but he needed to, for Lance.

 

“I’m sorry Keith but I can’t let you do that. Unless I have some sort of solid proof I can’t let you.”

 

“Why are you always so- UGH!” 

 

“I’m sorry Keith, but we have to follow the rules, that’s what separates us from the devils. I’m sealing your powers away, for two weeks.”

 

Keith kept quiet after that. He stood still as Shiro attached the choker around his neck. He could feel his powers being drained from him, slowly, painfully. The room started spinning, his head pulsing and chill spreading throughout his whole body. His already shaky legs, finally gave out from under him and he let the darkness take him over.

 

________________________

 

Keith stirred from his sleep, slowly. Still drowsy, he sat up in his bed, doing his best to ignore the dull headache and the ominous piece of metal around his neck. 

 

Pidge was sitting at their desk, typing something out on their computer. As if on cue, they turned around as soon as Keith’s eyes hit them.

 

“Hey. How you feeling?” they turned around to face him.

 

“Shitty, like I’ve been drained of my life force.” This sucked ass. It was like Shiro knew he was going to attempt to leave anyways, he probably did know. Now, however, Keith had no way of leaving. In this state, he was no better than a human, hardly capable of transcending dimensions.

 

“That’s not even the worst part, he had so many ways to punish me but he chose this one, he knew I’d try to leave, it’s annoying how well he knows me.”

 

“He took care of you most of your life Keith, I know he’s not your favourite person in the world right now, but he worries about you.”

 

“What am I supposed to do now Pidge? I’m down for two weeks that’s more than enough time for Nyma to fuck everything up. And the fact she failed the first time will give her even more fuel”

 

“Well, while that may be true, you have one thing she doesn’t” they had that glint in their eyes, Keith liked that glint, it meant they had an idea. And Pidge’s ideas were always the best ones.

 

“And what might that be?”

 

“Awesome friends! More specifically, one awesome friend who found a way for you to move between dimensions even without your powers.” They grinned.

 

“Pidge! You’re a genius!” Keith jumped out of his bed in an attempt to hug Pidge, only to fall down due to his body not being fully recovered yet. Pidge was of course, in tears at this point.

 

“Slow down there I haven’t even told you what my plan was.” His friend said after finally recovering from their laughing fit. 

 

“Well, recently I’ve discovered I can open a ripple between our dimensions with my boomerang, but only for a certain amount of time. So while you were asleep I did a little experiment and seems like I can keep it open for 2 hours, at most. Of course you have to recover completely first and I have to wait for my powers to be restored but I think it should work” 

 

Keith arms were already open waiting for Pidge to jump into them, he wasn’t making the same mistake again.

 

“Put those things away I’m not hugging you” to that he could only pout.

 

_________________________

 

It took two days for Keith to heal fully, Pidge helped him monitor Lance and it seemed like Nyma decided to stay quiet for the time being. Even if Shiro punished him, Keith knew he wouldn’t take his accusations lightly. Nyma had quite a reputation and Keith wasn’t so petty as to accuse someone for something they had no involvement in, even if that someone was Nyma.

 

“Remember, you only have two hours, and I have no way of contacting you while you’re there so you’ll have to watch the time. If you’re not careful, you’re stuck there until I can open the portal again.”

 

“Yeah, got it. Wait, what are you gonna do if Shiro comes to check on me?”

 

“I’ll just have Rover shift into you.”

 

“Pidge you did that once before we all know how that went”

 

Rover was Pidge’s demon dog. Technically not an ideal pet for an angel but this is Pidge we’re talking about. Couple of years ago, when Keith first snuck out into the human world when he wasn’t supposed to, Pidge was covering for him by having Rover shift into him. But as so happens, the heavens hate Keith so Shiro had to stop by to say hello and bring snacks for Rover. Let’s just say it didn’t end well.

 

“It’ll be fine! Don’t worry about it. Go now, we’re wasting time.” 

 

“Thanks so much for this Pidge” Keith gave his friend a slight nod and jumped into the portal.

 

_____________________

 

(Lance)

 

“I’m telling you Hunk, he was there! It felt too real to be a hallucination.” 

 

Lance knew what he saw, what he felt. The dude pulled him away from the fight for fuck’s sake! There’s no way he could’ve hallucinated that!

 

“Lance are you hanging out with Jamie again?”

 

“Hunk I haven’t seen Jamie at all in at least six months I don’t even know if he’s alive. Anyways, I was not high! This guy was there and oh God, Hunk he was gorgeous you have no idea. His hair was really dumb, like a mullet but he was beautiful!”

 

“So you’re telling me, you saw a pretty ghost from the 80s, and I’m supposed to believe you’re not crazy or doing drugs?”

 

“I didn’t say he was from the 80s I just said he had a mullet. He made me feel so at ease, so peaceful. I just can’t get myself to believe I made him up. I kinda wanna see him again, I really wanna see him again. If he wasn’t a ghost or a hallucination or whatever I’d totally go for him” 

 

Lance still refused to believe he dreamt this guy up. He felt like magic, he felt so surreal but also like the realest thing ever. It made no sense at all, especially with the way he disappeared but Lance hasn’t been able to get him out of his head ever since. He felt like the prince from Cinderella, he didn’t even know the dude’s name. Heck, he didn’t even know if he existed. That prince was a lucky bastard he at least had a shoe to prove he wasn’t crazy.

 

“I’d tell you to let it go, but I know you wouldn’t listen to me anyway.” Hunk took a sip out of his juice box. Seriously how old was he? “Just make sure you don’t fall in love with your little ghost.”

 

“I know Hunk. I really do” He sighed. 

 

Was he not able to leave this guy out of his head because he liked him or because their encounter was the absolute weirdest most surreal thing that has ever happened to Lance, he didn’t know. He liked to think it’s the latter because crushing on someone the moment you see them is kind of crazy but he’d be lying if he said that the thought of the mysterious ghost boy didn’t make his tummy giddy. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Oh shit, Keith did not think this through. Somehow he had managed to forget that without his powers he has no resistance to ridiculous temperatures so now he was sitting on the stairs of the school, freezing his ass off with nothing but a thin jacket which was not doing much in keeping him warm department. 

 

And why was he sitting on the stairs you may wonder? Well, school was long out and Lance would probably be at home right now. Keith couldn’t exactly break into his house, could he? So, for the time being, he was stuck this way, cold and  
questioning his life choices. 

 

It was about the time that he started to lose the feeling in his fingers when he heard it. Loud, energetic, full of life and absolutely mesmerizing, someone was singing. The source of the sound seemed to be getting closer by the moment and it had Keith bursting into laughter as soon as it turned the corner. It was Lance. Singing and dancing in the middle of an empty street on a cold December evening. He would soon, however, realize that the street was not as empty as he thought it was.

 

The mortified look on Lance’s face as he stopped in his tracks upon noticing Keith (who was still shaking with laughter) was possibly the funniest thing Keith had seen in his lifetime. Lance covered his already beet red face with his hands, seemingly getting ready to run away in embarrassment. He peeked at Keith from behind his fingers and the angel was not ready for what Lance was about to do. 

 

At the speed of light, as if he teleported, he was in front of Keith and grabbing his face before yelling “It’s you!” 

 

It took Keith couple of seconds to recover from this attack. In the meantime Lance has started squishing and poking his face, which was, by the way, covered in his spit.

 

“Do you mind?” as endearing as this whole thing was Keith’s patience was wearing thin.

 

It was, however, very amusing watching Lance jump two meters away from Keith as he realized that whatever the hell he was doing a few seconds ago is in no way acceptable form of interaction with a stranger.

 

“Oh my God I’m sorry! You reminded me of someone I know I apologize oh God I must seem like such a creep now holy crap” 

 

Keith couldn’t help but burst into laughter at Lance’s word vomit. Truly, anyone else would have been long out of here and as far away from Lance as possible at this point but Keith was not just anyone was he?

 

After finally recovering from his laughing fit he looked up to see Lance looking somewhat dazed, his eyes on Keith. It made him feel strangely vulnerable. He decided to ignore the way his heart squeezed for a moment. 

 

Lance looked away, his face somehow even more flushed than before, Keith didn’t even think that was possible. 

 

“S-so your face was really cold when I was inappropriately poking you,” Lance started awkwardly. 

 

“Um, maybe we could, like, go have coffee or something. To, you know, warm you up. You totally don’t have to though! I promise I’m not a creep and I’m not gonna kidnap you and eat your insides” wow, could he be digging himself a deeper hole? 

 

Keith found it quite amusing though.

 

“Well, it’s true that I am freezing so I guess I’m just gonna have to trust you won’t take me to a dark basement and skin me alive,” he chuckled. 

 

To that, Lance let out a sigh of relief and another awkward chuckle. He began unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and got closer to Keith. He looked at him as if silently asking for a permission and Keith just nodded, he wasn’t gonna refuse something that’ll finally offer some warmth. 

 

Lance’s scarf was very soft and fluffy, incredibly comfortable. Somehow still radiating Lance’s body warmth. 

 

Keith jumped a bit upon feeling Lance’s arms wrap around him, in an attempt to offer more warmth. 

 

“Is this okay? I just thought, you must be really cold” 

 

“Yeah, this is fine, more than fine. Thank you.” Keith returned, with a smile. 

 

At that, Lance blushed, yet again and turned his face away, it was quite endearing. And so they ventured towards the nearest coffee shop, to warm Keith up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like that? If you did feel free to leave me a cheeky kudos, comments are also welcome I like to see what you think, it motivates me to write more. (no pressure tho)
> 
> If you were wondering what song Lance was singing it was this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMH7W5iA488  
> (no particular reason as to why, im just cheesy and really like this song)  
> See ya next chapter, love ya to bits~

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone actually like it? I hope you did.  
> Yeah anyways, please don't be too harsh with me, I'm quite anxious..  
> I'm not sure when or if I'll post more, if you guys like it I will but yeah I guess I'll continue working on this and if anyone wants to read it I'll try my best to get more out  
> Sorry for all the anxiety seeping out of these notes, this is fucking stressful. Expect more memes in the following chapters, now that we've gotten this shit out of the way  
> Love ya, peace!


End file.
